The Seven Personalities
by thatbritishsmile
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a clinical psychologist, is one of the best in London. One day he gets one peculiar patient who suffers from multiple personality disorder, would Arthur be able to help the young man? AU, Human Names.
1. Meeting the Clients

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**Warning:** This story contains drug abuse, rape, and mental disorders. It's rated T until further notice.

Hey guys, here I come with a new story~ Hope you like it, please review!

* * *

><p>The life of a psychologist is full of dares and wonders of the human mind, but there comes a time when a case becomes so important to the individual that it might affect his or hers well being physically and mentally.<p>

Arthur Kirkland, clinical psychologist, stood in front of his desk, looking down on the notes and photos of his special patients. One of them was a young, blond-haired, blue eyed teen with a dazzling smile and enough energy to brighten up a room. He had been working on him for quite a while, but everything he did was fruitless. The kid wouldn't open up and tell him about his true problems and that bugged Arthur, nothing less. After all, that was why he was seeing him; to talk about his conflicting feelings and the problems that might cause them. Sighing, he grabbed the vanilla folder that contained all the information there was of this particular patient and tucked it in his briefcase before leaving the room.

He walked out of his office and noticed his secretary was still there, working. "Maria, aren't you going home?" Arthur asked. The Hispanic girl jumped a bit, oblivious to his presence a few seconds ago. She shook her head and smiled up at his boss, "Of course I am, I just need to finish typing the information of the new patient," She informed him and continued on her monotonous typing. Arthur looked at her for a few minutes before shrugging, "Don't be too long and please be careful going home," He said nostalgically and made his way to the elevators, not waiting for a response. Once there, he waited for the small silver box to climb towards him. He saw his reflection on the silver-covered wall and cringed; he looked tired and stressed. His dirty blond hair was a mess for the many times he had ran his hands over it that day, his emerald green eyes had purple bags underneath them, showing the lack of sleep he had gotten as of lately. Turning his back on the reflection, he sighed and leaned against the wall. Oh, how he wished he could have a day or two off from works, but doing this would probably cost him the small advances he had managed on his patients. Closing his eyes, he thought of them; how different they were, how fascinating their minds are.

The first case was German girl named_ Lilli Zwingli_. After having a big mental break down at school, she had been forced to see a psychologist after she witnessed her parents' death. Her big brother, Vash, the only family member of hers, brought her to his clinic in hopes that I could help her. At first, she was quiet and aloof, not showing signs of cooperating, but slowly she came to trust him; she talked about her feelings, which pleased Arthur, because that was a sign that they were taking a small step in her treatment. Ever since then she talks more, she tells him about her day and any problems or occurrences that had affected her emotions during the day. They were now on the second month of her treatment and according to his diagnostic, she is almost ready to live her life without needing to come see him. He smiled, although he loved talking to the girl, he was glad her trauma was slowly coming to a closure. He hated seeing people so affected by this things, especially children.

Another case was a young Korean boy named_ Im Yong Soo_. He was forced to attend sessions with him after he was discovered doing drugs in school. A lot of kids don't get this chance; usually the school kicks them out or transfers them to one of those 'special' schools that only do more harm to the emotional state of the kid. Anyway, the kid was a mess; he was feeling insecure about his personality and felt terribly hurt at being ignored by his relatives. Add to it the stress of school and the fact that he was doubting his sexuality and you get this result. Arthur had felt really bad for the kid; the first time he talked to him, the kid broke down and clanged to him for dear life. Arthur tried to calm him down, but it wasn't until Maria stepped inside that the kid actually calmed. After that scene, Im Yong had been fine and slowly revealed his true nature, a cheerful and energetic boy who liked photography and video games. That made Arthur happy. Whenever a patient started trusting him, he would get this fuzzy feeling all over and feel accomplished. Im Yong quit the drugs and now was in a mission of integrating himself back into society. He had appointments with Arthur every Tuesday and Thursday and for what Arthur could tell, his progress was steadily growing and soon the kid won't need him.

Arthur heard a ding somewhere beside him; the elevator had reached his level. Pulling himself away from the wall, he stepped inside and kept thinking of his patients. Another interesting patient was a 23 year old, white haired, red eyed man named _Gilbert Weillschmidt_. He had come looking for help after he almost beat up his ex-girlfriend. The guy was surely a mess. He did feel sorry; he never once dreamed of hurting his beloved, but that day had been so hard on him and something almost snapped inside of him. If it wasn't for the fact that his girlfriend knew how to defend herself, he would have probably hit her. Gilbert suffered from anger problems. For everything that he had told him, he suffered them ever since he was little, but it hadn't been giving him any problem until now. His progress has been pretty unstable; whenever he thought he had made a great advance, the next visit he would come with a story about how he had gotten into a fight. He gave him a bit of a headache, but his determination was something to marvel at, at his own phase, Gilbert was slowly overcoming his problem.

And last, but not least was his most recent case. A young, blond and blue-eyed man named Alfred Jones. Mr. Jones was a college student who had been forced by his parents, roommate, brother, and some friends to attend sessions with Arthur. By what they have told him, Alfred suffers from a personality disorder. His brother, Matthew, told him of the time he believed he was a little kid once again; the episode lasted about two weeks before he turned back to his original self. At first you would think Mr. Jones had no need for a psychologist, he is very energetic and likes to talk a lot, but if you paid attention, you would notice he would only talk about other people and not himself. This worried Arthur, it meant the kid was purposely avoiding showing his true feelings and without knowing how he truly felt, Arthur was stuck. He had tried several of methods of getting the boy to talk, but he had evaded every single one of his tactics. Most of the psychologists he knew would have given up on him and left him in the hands of drugs and science, and Arthur should have probably done that already, but he wasn't going to give up. His pride and belief that he could reach the man buried inside of him wouldn't let him give up.

The doors of the elevator opened once more, now on ground level and Arthur walked into the deserted lobby, it was around ten o'clock most of the workers had already left for the day. Stepping out into the cold November night, Arthur pulled his maroon coat closer to his body and made his way home. Being a psychologist meant he had more money than the average worker, not to mention his family was one of the closes friends of the royal family, meaning they had money. This didn't matter to him; he liked walking around the streets of London, feeling like just another person. The streets were rather quiet, of course being this cold no one would want to be outside this late. After several minutes of walking, Arthur finally reached his apartment. Usually there was no one waiting for him there, just his cat - and even he wasn't there sometimes - but it surprised him to find someone sitting on his front steps.

The man, he guessed, was sitting in front of his home, smoking, with the hood of his sweater on. As he walked closer to him, he heard a little noise, so he guessed the person must be listening to music at a very high volume. Arthur stood in front of him and tapped his foot waiting for him to noticed him and leave. It didn't take too long, as soon as the other saw him; he dropped the cigarette and nodded at him. "S'up bro, it's good to see ya." Arthur wanted to correct him in his way of speaking and reproach him for calling him bro, but he couldn't the voice of the man was oddly familiar and all he could do was stare. The man slowly stood up and took his hood off revealing the familiar blond strands and the sky blue eyes of none other than Alfred Jones. He didn't know what brought him here or how he knew where he lived, the only thing in Arthur's mind was that this could be his chance of reaching the man inside of him that was screaming for help…

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland -<em> England<em>  
>Alfred F. Jones - <em>America<em>  
>Maria Carriedo - <em>Mexico<em>  
>Lilli Zwingli - <em>Lichtenstein<em>  
>Vash Zwingli - <em>Switzerland<em>  
>Im Yong Soo - <em>Korea<em>  
>Gilbert Weillschmidt - <em>Prussia<em>


	2. Collin, Personality 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning:** This story contains drug abuse, rape, and mental disorders. It's rated T until further notice.

* * *

><p>Smiling warmly at the other, Arthur walked pass him and climbed the few steps to his little apartment. "So lad, what brings you here this cold night?" He asked as he fumbled with the key. Finally able to open the door, he signaled the other to come inside. "Oh, nothin'... I was around, thought I could visit this late at night," the other said lazily as he stepped inside the apartment. Arthur noted the smell of cigarette emitting off of him and frowned. "Aren't you in the football team?" He asked him, remembering the few times he had talked about his team mates and had said nothing bad about them. The other was busying himself by looking around his new surroundings. "Uh? Oh yeah, I was, but I decided to quit," He said slowly, with an uninterested voice. Arthur frowned and took a mental note about this. "Could you tell me why?" He asked him, hoping this will get him to talk about his feelings. The man shrugged and smirked, "Nothing special really, I just notice how much of stupid assholes my teammates are really like," He said while he proceeded on taking another cigarette out of his pocket.<p>

Arthur frowned, this was not usual of him, the Alfred he had met the first few days had said in more than one way that he will make sure to never do drugs and respected his teammates. "Alfred... are you sure about this?" Arthur asked while worried lines slowly formed at the top of his face. The man in question turned to him and gave him a funny look before slowly saying, "What are you talking about? I am not Alfred." The words rang through his head like he could not believe them. 'I am not Alfred,' how can that be so, if he had recognized him as that young lad a few minutes ago. Taking a exasperated breath, Arthur looked deep into Alfred's eyes before asking, "Then who are you?"

The man gave him a lazy grin, before offering his hand, "I am Collin, one of Alfred's close friends. It is nice to meet you, Doctor Kirkland. Al mentions you a lot you know..." 'Collin' said as they shook hands. Arthur nodded and gave him a small smile. "Really, now. I wonder why... We have known each other for such a short period of time," He said as he sat down and motioned for the other to do the same. "Oh well you know Al, he gets excited whenever he meets a new person and he also mentioned something about feeling like he can trust you... I don't know, Al is weird like that," Collin said as he took a seat opposite from Arthur. He stared at the other, trying to figure out what was happening. This was evidently Alfred Jones, his patient, but his personality had changed... Arthur actually believed this said 'Collin' was real. Sighing, Arthur nodded and slightly smiled at the other. "Well, Collin, it is unusual for friends of one of my patients to visit me this late at night. Also how did you know where I live?"

Collin smiled and turned his look to the small coffee table in between the two of them. It was filled with papers and lots of books. Collin grabbed a book with a red cover and stared at it for a bit, tracing the words on top. "Alfred …. took the time to research you... and I was there... When he found your direction and house number he copied down, I memorized it," Collin admitted and put the book down. Arthur nodded slowly and leaned back on the chair, "I see... well tell me what brings you here Collin?" He asked calmly, making mental notes of this... Personality of Alfred. Collin frowned and looked at the floor, concentrating on making patterns on the wood. Arthur waited patiently for the other to answer, after all it was his house and he had all the time in the world.

" Alfred..." he mumbled as he kept looking at the floor, a little frown forming on his forehead and his expression changing from emotionless to slightly worried. Arthur's attention perked up, could it be that maybe this personality of Alfred could tell him more about how the real Alfred felt? If that was the case, he would take good note of it, any information of what was happening inside that boy's mind was important to him and his analysis. "What about him?" He encouraged, not wanting Collin to chicken out on him. The other blond looked up and stared right directly at him, Arthur felt like he was being analyzed just by his look. After a moment of silence the other spoke in a low tone as if reveling a secret about someone in the same room. "Alfred... Has been acting strange lately. He keeps talking about... Death and the lady that lived across his street... When he's asleep he mumbles about it too," Collin said, with a disturbed look on his face. Arthur frowned. A lady? What lady? And why did Collin look so disturbed just by the thought of her? More questions and no answers, this was frustrating, but at the same time it was an advance, Alfred, subconsciously had open up and shared some of his inner feelings with him. Arthur was pretty sure if the 'real' Alfred was back and he asked him about tonight, Alfred would not really have a clue about what had happen. It was sad knowing this. A multiple personality disorder... Is one nasty mental disorder. Basically it creates different yous who appear from time to time to deal with situations your normal self can't handle.

"Well... I guess is time for me to go," the voice of the other man brought him back from his thoughts. Collin was standing, hands buried deep in his pockets. Arthur stood up, wanting to convince him to stay and chat a bit more with him, but at the same time he was afraid to do this, since he did not want to push him. He nodded and smiled. "Of course, it is getting pretty late," Arthur said as he followed the other whom was heading to the door. "Yes, but I'll be fine," 'Collin' said and winked at Arthur, he took a step outside and breathed in the chilly air of midnight. "Thank you for listening, Doctor..." He mumbled, not turning around to face him. Arthur was surprised to hear this, "I don't know what you are thanking me for Collin." The blond man nodded and walked down the steps till he reached the sidewalk, there, turning around he grinned at Arthur. "Thank you for not giving up on us," he said before walking away from the house.

Arthur stood there, dumbfounded. He had heard from many of the psychologists that Alfred visited gave up on him after the second week and had sent him to the psychiatrist. They all had went to the last resource... Drugs. Apparently, Alfred did not want this, because every time he was told to visit a psychiatirst, he just turned around and looked for another person who would help him, he kept looking until he found him. Alfred had found Arthur about two months ago, on a rainy, cold day. He had been tired from his previous patient, a forty year old man who was having doubts about his confidence. Maria had announced that the last patient had arrived not so long ago. He told her to let him pass. That day Alfred walked into his office bringing with him a young, enthusiastic, and fun aura around him. He seemed just like a regular University student, but he was wrong, soon he started noticing the problems he had, like how he avoided at all costs to talk about himself or anything involving a father figure or sexual related stuff...Arthur had been left intrigued after his visit, almost every person likes to talk about themselves and the personal achievments they had made in their short period of life. There was something about the guy who just draw Arthur in, he wanted to know more, he wanted to help, he desired to help him and he will. No matter how long it will take him, Arthur will stand true to his beliefs and try every way possible to help Alfred Jones.

* * *

><p><em><em>**NOTES**<br>Ok, first of all thank you so much for reviewing, story alerting, and favorite this story, it means a lot to me.__

_So this chapter is mostly just the talk between Arthur and one of Alfred's personalities hence the name of the story. Now what is a Multiple Personality Disorder? Well is a disorder that a psychiatric diagnosis that describes a condition in which the person displays multiple distinct identities or personalities (known as alter egos or alters), each with its own pattern of perceiving and interacting with the environment. Yes, this is the disorder dear Alfred has been diagnosed with by 10 different psychologists, it can be cause by extreme event in the individual's early childhood that might cause a sever trauma or other traumatic events in the individuals life. Sounds bad doesn't it? Lot's of psychologist would find this disorder to be a thing to control with drugs and the usual one-on-one talk. But in this story Alfred won't take any medications and just be on the talking method with Arthur._

_Now on to Collin. Yes, I choose the name Collin and I still don't know why, it just suddenly popped in my mind in the middle of History class, can you believe that? Random isn't it? Anyway, Collin is the 17 year old personality of Alfred, in a more extreme way, Collin is kind of the contrast of normal happy-go-lucky Alfred. Although he does smile, there is something sarcastic about it, and just different from the real Alfred. The personalities don't have last names, they just have names and vary between ages. Collin is a daredevil and likes to get his point across, you can say he is the 'dominant' or 'confident' part of Alfred... I don't know you guys tell me! On that note, if you are wondering if Alfred knows this personalities exist inside of him, my answer is you will find out as the story moves on._

_There is a movie I kind of based this story on, but mostly it's my obsession with psychology that has me writing this story. I'm taking Psychology AP this year and I'm enjoying it so far, it's just so interesting... Oh by the way, I will try to update the story once a week, mostly on the weekends cause I have more time to actually type it and get in contact with my beta, but if I fail to do this, is either because some terrible virus affected my lovely laptop, I am drowning in homework (I will expect this to be the reason most of the times), or something pop up and I have to do stuff that weekend._

_Ok guys so now that I bored you with useless information about my life and useful information about this story, I shall let you go! Please review, any questions? Any mistakes? Any suggestions? I will accept anything! Thank you for reading and I shall see you all next chapter! Bye~_


	3. Thank You, Doctor

**Warning:** This story contains drug abuse, rape, and mental disorders. It's rated T until further notice.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning, Mr. Kirkland, a copy of your agenda for today is on top of your desk as well as your correspondence and your morning tea. At 12 o'clock, Miss Zwingli will be coming for her weekly visit, at 2 pm. Mr. Weilschmidt will come for his regular visit. By the way, we received an email concerning the emotional stability of Mr. Weilschmidt... Apparently he is trying to get a job and 'his boss' is concerned about this issue, he left his number and wants you to call him as soon as possible... Oh, and your last patient for today is of course Mr. Jones whom will be showing up around 6 pm." Maria greeted Arthur with a smile, her small hands held a small black agenda, her dark brown hair wrapped up in a pony tail, and her brown eyes shining with energy like they always do. He smiled back and mumbled a "good morning" as he listen to the list of things he had to do today and made his way inside his office. His smiled brightened at the sight of his familiar office, there was nothing really special about it, but he felt more at home in this small space than at his apartment. "Alright, get the contact information of this so-called 'boss' of Gilbert. Also, when, Lili arrives, please send her in as soon as she gets here and make sure her brother stays, I want to talk to him. Also I need you to make reservations on any restaurant, after you have done that, call Francis and tell him to meet me there tonight." Maria, quickly, wrote down her assignments and nodded. "Yes sir, I will get right on it!" She said enthusiastically and left as soon as she was sure that her boss did not want something else.<p>

Arthur took a seat on his black leather chair and sighed, relaxing into his familiar surroundings. He reached for his briefcase and took the papers he had took the previous night and also a recorder. Right after Alfred or Collin left his house, Arthur ran to his study and recorder every mental note he had took during their talk while they were still fresh in his memory. He sighed as he put the recorder down on his desk, for what he had figured out from the chat yesterday, Alfred had suffered something truly traumatizing in his early years, something that made him want to hide from the rest of the world. The 'lady' as he said yesterday most definitively have something to do with this event. He looked through the papers and found the one with all the notes and comments he had written. So many information and so little answers, at least I had a feeling I will be seeing Collin or whomever more often than Alfred himself until they can find someway for him to take control of his emotions. What could have happen? He asked himself as he look intensely at the paper in front of him, like if doing so will bring an answer out of it.

"Mr. Kirkland, here is the information of Mr. Weilschmidt's boss and also Mr. Bonnefoy is waiting for you in line 2, he said it was something very important. Arthur nodded and waited for Maria to leave his office before picking up the phone and pressing line two. "Hello Francis," He greeted formally. He received an annoying chuckle, "Arthur! Mon cher, how have you been?" The French man asked, with a half amused voice. Arthur sighed and smiled a little, "I'm well, thank you for asking. How have you been?" He answered easily as he leaned back in his chair and relax a little. "Oh you know, busy as ever, the restaurant gets pretty busy this time of the year," he answered with a noticeable smile on his voice. "I bet, after all people are coming to the city to visit family for the upcoming holidays; so tell me what is the reason for your call?" He asked, well knowing there was a reason behind this sudden desire of talking to me through the telephone.

"Can I not call my little brother because I want to?" He asked in a fake hurt voice. Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes, "Then I guess is a rare occasion when you wish to talk to me, Francis," he said in a sarcastic voice; he heard the other man sigh. "Look Arthur, about tonight's dinner … Well you see... Hey!" He heard Francis argue with someone before a girly, high voice transmitted through the phone."Uncle Arthur!" The girl greeted, the excitement clear in her voice, Arthur chuckled and smiled, "Hey there Michelle, how are you?" He asked his niece, it had been so long since he had heard her voice. "Fantastic! Thanks for asking. I was wondering if you would like to join us for a fun night out in the fair, we can play games, we can go in the rides, and of course eat fish and chips for dinner!" The little girl said excitedly while her father protested for the last part somewhere behind her. "Oh Papa, stop fussing over silly stuff, you don't have to eat them," The girl said to him as Arthur snickered. He forgot how the girl love fish and chips, much to her father's dismay. "So, what do you say, Uncle Arthur? Are you coming?" The girl asked. "I think I will, I'll make sure to finish everything just in time to join you two." The girl squealed and proceeded on thanking him repeatedly before giving the phone back to her father. "Eh.. Thank you for accepting, she's been bothering me about seeing you again," He said and laughed softly before sighing, "So what do you need to talk about?" Francis asked, this worried tone noticeable in his voice. Arthur sighed, "I'll tell you tonight ok?"

"Mr. Kirkland, Lilli has arrived for her appointment." The sudden voice of Maria made the man slightly jump in his seat. He clicked the button of the intercom. "Ok, tell her to come in please," He answered and ran his fingers through his hair. "Francis, I got to go now, I'll see you tonight," Arthur said before hanging up. Just in time, the door slowly opened and a blond girl shyly peeked inside, once she spotted the man she smiled and let herself in. She was wearing a white skirt with light colored flowers adorning it, and a light yellow shirt, and a black coat covering her right arm. "Good afternoon, Doctor Kirkland," She greeted with a small smile as she took a seat in front of the man. "Hello Lilli, how are you today?" He answered, smiling. It was always nice to talk to her, she was so polite and educated.

"Splendid! Remember last time I told you I was entering a new music school? Well I did and it has been the most wonderful thing ever, everyone is so nice and interested in music. I feel really happy there," Lilli said, a hint of excitement in her soft voice. Arthur smiled; Lilli's progress was by far the best of all of his cases and he was glad she was finally able to interact with other people without freaking out. "That is wonderful, Lilli, I hope I can hear you play soon," He said sincerely. The girl nodded, "Well, now you can. Mr. Gordiaves, he is the director of the school, heard me playing the piano and said I was natural at it and offered me to play in the Christmas concert! Even if I'm fairly new, he said he can make an exception," Lilli said as she looked through her small bag and finally took two tickets out of it. "He even gave me tickets to give to my family." At that, she sighed and her smiled drop a little, "Due to my circumstances, I only have one person, that is my big brother, but I was wondering if you would like to come to my concert," The girl offered, a hopeful look in her eyes. Arthur sighed. To tell the truth he had gotten too attach to the girl, he could almost consider her as part of his family. "It will be an honor to go to your concert, Lilli," Arthur said and gave the girl a small grin, she nodded and handed him the tickets. "I have two extra tickets, the other one is for whomever you decide to bring as your partner. Thank you so much, Arthur!" The girl was so excited, she forgot her formality with the man, she noticed this and blushed, mumbling a river of apologies. Arthur chuckled and shook his head at the blushing girl, "You can call me Arthur, don't worry about it."

The girl sighed and nodded, giving him a sheepish smile. Arthur smiled and looked out the large window. The day was beautiful; it was cold, but not raining, which was weird, but a change well accepted. "Two months ago, you were brought here by your brother, whom begged me to do whatever I could to make you react. Two months later, here you are smiling and talking about future concerts and life. Don't you find that interesting?" Arthur said, still looking out the window and smiling a little. He heard the little girl sigh. "It is quite interesting. Two months ago I could have sworn I would never be happy again. Now it seems kind of silly, although I still miss them." The girl answered, a small adorning her little face. Arthur nodded, "It is normal for someone to miss their beloved, especially you, because they were your parents." The girl sighed and smoothed her skirt. "Yes, I suppose. But no more sadness now, I have learn to cope with this feelings, thanks to you, Arthur," She said with a small grin. Arthur smiled and opened one of the cabinets in his desk. "Would you mind calling your brother inside, I need to speak with the both of you." The girl nodded and quickly went to fetch her brother. Arthur took a small present out of his cabinet, he smiled at the pink wrapped gift. Although he loved seeing the girl become a better person each and everyday, he had to let her go.

"Mr. Kirkland?" A deep voice asked, he looked up and saw Lilli's brother, Vash. They look identical, but the difference could be seen. Unlike his sister, he had a mature and harder look on his face. Arthur nodded, "Vash, please sit down." He said and waited for them to take a seat. He looked straight at the girl, a sad look on his face. "Lilli, you are a wonderful young girl who had to suffer through such a terrible loss. You were brought to my office broken and lost, now you are here, very well aware of where you are and most importantly; better. I am pleased to inform you and your brother you have successfully completed your sessions with me," He informed them with a cheerful smile. Lilli gaped at him, while Vash slightly smiled and sighed in relief. "But... but what if I fall into depression again? I-I am not strong enough yet, Arthur, please let me stay a bit longer in the program," The girl surprisingly begged, Vash looked at her confused while Arthur just sighed. He knew she would react like this. Walking around his desk, he keeled down next to the girl and smiled, "Lilli, if I thought you couldn't survive out there in the world I will not be telling you and your brother this. You are a very strong girl, don't ever think differently." He stood up and reached for the small gift in his desk. "Here, this is a little gift from your doctor," he said as he handed her the package with a smile. The girl sighed and accepted the gift, a sad look on her face, she slowly got up and grabbed her stuff.

"Thank you, Doctor Kirkland, thank you very much," Vash said as he offered his hand to him. Arthur nodded and shook hands with the man. He turned to look back at the girl and smiled. "Remember, Lilli, smile. You look better like that and the world will surely be a better place with such a beautiful smile shining around it." The girl giggled and nodded, "I will try to remember that..." She said and handed her stuff to her brother before turning back to Arthur and hugging him, "Thank you, Arthur." She whispered before letting go and grabbing her stuff again. "Let's go, brother," She said and slowly walked out of Arthur's office. Arthur sighed and made his way back to his chair, then leaned back and smiled. He was glad he had helped someone. After a couple of minutes of just silence, Arthur stretched and sat back up. It was time to keep working, he grabbed the information of Gilbert's new boss and sighed. He wanted to help, but he was not sure if hearing what he had to say about the guy will make the person want to hire him. He dialed the number and waited a few moments before it was answered.

"Hello Mr. Hoch, this is Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert Weilschmidt psychologist."

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Notes**<strong>_

Well, this is more of a Lilli's chapter than anything else. Oh and the introduction of new characters as well... eh sort of...

Anyway, Lilli was suffering of depression and I guess shock after her parent's death, but after 2 months of intensive talk and constant visits to Arthur (she never missed one session, thanks to Vash or Vasch, whichever way you spell it.), she recovered and now lives a happy life, playing the piano and harp, and enjoying school.

_Francis Bonnefoy – France_

In this story, France is Arthur's adopted big brother. When they were little, Arthur's mom and Franci's dad got married, making them adopted brothers. Yes they do tend to fight a lot, but they love each other as the family they are.

_Michelle Bonnefoy – Seychelles_

Yes, she is Franci's daughter in this story. She was actually adopted by Francis and his wife when their marriage was young. Little Michelle had caught their attention and they quickly made the arregments necessary to adopt her.

_Valentino Giordavo - Rome_

Is the director of the school of music Lilli attends. I don't have much of a background story of him, just the usual grandparent of two italian brothers who are experts at art and music.

And about Mr. Hoch ... Well You'll find out about him later on, probably in the next chapter. So that's about all the notes I have for today.

Any questions, suggestions, or just critisim is accepted. Thank you for reading and I'll see you guys next chapter.


	4. Childhood Memories of the awesome me

****Warning:** **This story contains drug abuse, rape, and mental disorders. It's rated T until further notice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Arthur hung is phone up and let a long, exhausted sigh escape his lips. The talk with Mr. Hoch had been tiresome. The man kept on asking questions Arthur had already answered. It wasn't until the fifth round of the same question when the man finally believed him. It was now 1:55 pm. His client will be arriving shortly. Well at least he had some good news for him, yet Arthur couldn't help but wonder why did Gilbert decide to get a job. Last time he asked him about ever getting a job, the albino man had said, "I am too awesome to have a job, plus why work when I have money?" Arthur sighed. He had to make sure to get the reason on why he wanted this job. His door opened, Maria walked inside first, followed by the white haired man he knew. "Mr. Kirkland, this package just came in for you and your 2 o'clock client has arrived," she announced and nodded towards said client, Arthur nodded, mumbled a thank you, and motioned Gilbert to take a seat.

Putting the package aside, Arthur gazed at the other for a while. It was weird, the first usual thing Gilbert would do will be announce his presence in an obnoxious way and then proceed on asking his usual, 'sup doc?, Mocking that American cartoon. "Gilbert, you are unusually quiet today. Did something happen?" Arthur asked now that he was sure his client wouldn't be talking any time soon. Gilbert slightly looked up, before looking back down at his hands. Arthur frowned; was he not going to get an answer? He kept on looking, counting how many times the other sighed. "Yes, something happen. Eh, tell me have you gotten a call from a man named Abelard?" The albino finally asked, looking up with intense curiosity. Arthur slowly nodded. "Yes I did, actually I just finished talking with him through the phone, Arthur stated, making Gilbert pay close attention on what he was saying. "and?" He encouraged, looking quite eager to know the answer. Arthur suppressed chuckle. "He said he will hire you, Gilbert. It took me a while to convince him, but I did it," he announced. Gilbert grinned and jumped up excitedly. "This is so awesome! You, doc, are awesome!" He exclaimed, a sparkle of excitement in his red eyes. Arthur smiled up at the man. He was glad he felt so happy about the news.

"Yes, yes it is quite 'awesome', but please sit down now, we need to talk," Arthur said, waiting for the other to finally settle down. "Gilbert, this job situation, is quite sudden and unexpected. The last time I asked you if you were going to get a job anytime soon, you said you weren't planing on it. So all this is kind of confusing me. What made you change your mind?" Arthur asked, feeling like the sounded a bit confusing; he saw how Gilbert frowned and lower his gaze to the wooden floor. What was with that? Arthur quickly wrote down his change on behavior, this clearly meant it was something important to him. "Hey... doc, remember that test you made me take the first time I was in your office?" Gilbert suddenly asked, which made Arthur blink in confusion. He slowly nodded, "yes, I remember it. What about it?"

"Remember how I did not answer one of the questions?" The man asked quickly. Arthur frown slightly, remembering the question he was talking about. It was question number five, the question most of his clients left blank of most the time. 'What is your sexuality and why do you feel like that is your sexuality.' He had made a note of this, presuming Gilbert was having doubts on this topic, but decided not to touch it just yet. First they had to deal with the reasons of his anger outburst; Arthur looked up, lifting an eyebrow at the other, "Gilbert..."

"I'm sorry I didn't answer, Ok? But back then I wasn't even sure what my sexuality was, I thought I knew, but... Somethings showed up and … And... Made me have doubts," he defended quickly, which made Arthur frown. He had not accused him of anything, yet he was there defending himself. "What do you mean?" He asked, tempting the other to continue with his talk. Gilbert sighed and looked up at him, "I... I ..." He seemed like a fish, opening and closing his mouth every time he tried to say something, finally taking a deep breath and looking directly at Arthur, he said, "I am bisexual, I've always been, but is something I had not accepted until recently," he admitted, a small blush on his face, "I am sorry I didn't inform you of this earlier is just that..." Gilbert frowned, not completely sure how to continue his sentence. Arthur raised his hand to stop him from talking while giving him a small smile, "it's ok Gilbert, I understand you weren't ready then, I was not going to force you to tell me every single aspect of your life the very first day, but I am glad you finally told me the answer. This will help us a lot." He said, a friendly tone to his voice, "but tell me how this relate to you getting a job?" He asked, still confused about the whole situation.

Gilbert blinked in confusion, before remembering. He lower his gaze again, a small blush on his cheeks. "Four days ago, I accidentally bumped into one of my old friends..." He said; Arthur nodded, paying close attention to what he was saying. "I had not seen him for years, it was nice meeting with him again," he said with a small smile on his lips. "He teaches music now, I remember he always wanted to have a job that had to do with music. He just loves it," he said, a sort of gone look in his eyes. Arthur smiled. Was this the reason of him getting a job? "He loves classical music most, says it was the start of everything. He is a good musician, I've never heard someone play piano so beautifully like him," Gilbert kept on talking, revealing little by little the things he liked about his friend. "He said he moved here about five months ago. But..." He frowned at this part, "he's having economical problems... I tried helping him, but he wont accept my help... Because he said he did not wish for me to spend my father's money on him." He looked up now, a confused look on his face. "Which I don't understand. It's my money now, not dad's; I can do whatever I want with it. Why won't he let me help him?" He asked.

Arthur nodded, kind of guessing the reason, but not voicing it just yet. He was waiting for the other to give him his reason. "Maybe he doesn't want to feel like he owes you something," Arthur suggested. Gilbert nodded slowly. "Maybe..." He mumbled. "He works at Dollgener's, you know that restaurant I applied to... He is a host and server," he said lastly. Arthur nodded, understanding now. "Did you apply there to spend time with him?" He asked, to which Gilbert nodded. "That's one of the reasons. You know what I think? I think he doesn't accept my help because I inherited my money, but I know if I work hard enough and earn lots of money, he'll accept it, because I earn it myself!" He said, a sort of determination in his voice. Arthur sighed. So that's the reason. "Are you sure about this, Gilbert? Maybe he doesn't want your help," he said, trying to change the others decision, but knowing it was pointless. When the man had his mind made up, there was no living soul that could change it.

"Of course I am sure, doc! It's me after all, I can do anything," he said, a smirk forming on his lips, acting like he always does. Arthur sighed, guessing the talk will go as usual and indeed it went like usual. Arthur asked him the usual questions, how was he feeling, how did his day go, did he get in any trouble. Surprisingly, he had not gotten in any trouble as of lately, which was good, he just hoped Gilbert could keep this good behavior up. The hour passed by quickly. When he least expected it, Gilbert's time was up. "Well Gilbert, this concludes our meeting for today." He told the other as he stretched. "M'kay doc, it was nice talking to ya," he said, standing up and yawning. "Thanks for the help again!" He said while making his way to the door. Arthur nodded and smiled. "Anytime, Gilbert, anytime," he said as he watched the man leave his office. Arthur sighed, feeling a bit tired and sat down, relaxing a bit, it wasn't time for Alfred to be arriving, so he had time to do that at least.

"Doctor Kirkland, there is a man here who wishes to speak to you. He does not have an appointment. Do you want me to let him in?" The voice of Maria broke the small silence. Groaning mentally, Arthur sighed and clicked that overused red button on the intercom. "Let him in." Sometimes he wishes to have chosen another carrier instead of studying to be the psychologist he is today, but most of the time he was just happy to be able to help people with their problems. He cannot picture himself being anything else.

* * *

><p><em>**Notes**<em>

_First of all, I am so sorry for this late chapter, it should have been up last weekend, but things showed up, making me and my beta lose free time. Second I am sorry if this chapter seems boring, but if I weren't to have this chapter, later on you wouldn't understand some of the events that are going to happen involving Mr. Hotch, Gilbert, and unmentioned character. [Which I dare you guys to guess, but I think is a pretty simple description of him, so you'll know who it is]_

_Well, yeah the chapter is kind of self explanetory, I mean is mostly Gilbert talking with Arthur about feelings and problems. Unlike Lilli, Gilbert will be staying with Athur much more longer, until he can 'function' without needed the help from Arthur. By the way, if any of you notice, I've change the term 'patient' with 'client' because in psychology, calling someone a 'clinet' makes them feel less nervous and more open to cooperate with you, while if you call them 'patience' they will think they are sick, and we don't want that. I realize this 4 chapters later and now I feel bad for calling each of them patients..._

_Ok, so next chapter might be delay as well, yet again I apologize for that, hope you liked this, and I'll see you all next time. Please don't be afraid of leaving any questions, suggestions, or just comments in the review box down there. Bye._


	5. Relatives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning:** This story contains drug abuse, rape, and mental disorders. It's rated T until further notice.

* * *

><p>That day, Alfred did not show up. It was the first time he'd missed one of his sessions which worried him a lot. It was not good for a client to miss a session; it could make all their progress worthless, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do at that moment. It was way pass the hour sessions and sadly his brother and niece had arrived.<p>

"Uncle Arthur!" A little girl screamed from outside the office, before she ran towards the Briton and quickly wrapped her arms around his waste, giving him a huge smile. "I've missed you so much, Uncle Arthur!" She exclaimed, snuggling into him. Arthur chuckled and ruffled her dark hair affectionately.

"And I've missed you too, Michelle. How has my favorite girl been doing lately?" Michelle was Francis' daughter, but not completely. You see, Francis' wife; Jeanne, could not have children, which saddened her a lot and made her think she would never have anyone as her partner, because they would find her unappealing. However, Francis did not find this an inconvenience. Two years after he met her at a night club in Paris, he proposed to her. The wedding was a small party, and only close friends and family were invited. They moved to France for two years, in which they adopted Michelle. She was dark skinned and a bit tall for her age, and her hair was a dark brown. Most people mistook her for black and it annoyed her greatly. They moved back to the UK, giving Arthur a great surprise, none the less, he was happy to see his brother and family again. Michelle let go of him and took a seat in the chair beside him. She started off telling him all about the new things she has been doing up until the present time, which involved a lot of school work, after school activities, and studying.

"Dad finally let me go to that music school. I'm learning piano and my teacher is really strict, but also nice and really good at playing piano. He said he is a band director and has directed an orchestra in some placed called Vienna, can you believe that! Uncle Arthur, where is Vienna? Oh, I have a great idea! You should come to our house; I could play you something in the piano! According to Mr. Edelstein, I've gotten much better this pass few days." Michelle said, bouncing up and down in her chair with excitement in both her eyes and her actions. Arthur chuckled softly and nodded, promising that he would make time to go to their house and hear her play.

After that, they made their way down and out of the building; people were walking down the streets, moving towards bus stops, metro stations, or their own cars, all going home after a long day of work; in the front of the building, a silver Mercedes was parked, it looked smooth, fast, and very new. Arthur turned to look at Francis, quirking an eyebrow at him, to which he just shrugged and slightly smirked. Michelle, oblivious to the stares their uncle and father were giving each other, quickly jumped in the back seat, putting on her seat belt. Arthur, too, entered the car, the smell of new leather and some air freshener hitting him immediately, quickly clarifying his suspicious about the newness of the vehicle.

"Show off," He mumbled as soon as Francis hoped into the driver's seat, which made him smirk wider. The Briton bit the inside of his cheek and buckled his seat belt while looking out the heavily polarized window, damn Francis and his greediness. The ride was quiet, boring almost, the only sound coming from the radio and even that sounded like a small buzzing sound in the background. Eventually, Arthur tried concentrating on the soft melody, but found it too complicated to do, so he gave up. Fortunately, they arrived at their destination fairly quick, thanks to the light traffic of cars going their way, after all, everyone was eager to get home.

"We're here!" He announced with an excited tone that sounded too fake to fool anyone. Michelle did not notice this and squealed excitedly after Francis announced this. Arthur just sighed, but tried his best to smile a little for his niece; after all, she wanted to spend time with not only her dad, but him as well.

"I can't wait to play one of those games... Oh and the food! This is going to be so much fun!" She said, practically bouncing in the back seat, Arthur shook his head, sometimes he wondered how on earth did Michelle had so much energy in her, but frowned as he did so because it reminded him of a certain blond American that could be as energetic as her, Francis gave Arthur a stern look, warning him to not ruin this for her, which made Arthur quickly shake his head and smiled as he noticed the continuous chatter coming from the back seat. The two older men following the young energetic child had a hard time keeping up, but somehow they managed to stay close. Michelle ran around, bouncing from place to place, laughing at silly things and quickly trying any game she passed by; she was a winner, meaning, when she wanted something, she would get it not matter what the cause was, this had gotten her three stuffed ducks, a gold fish, two giant stuffed animals, one a panda and the other one a white bear, and lastly a small key chain with a little fairy in it.

After what felt like a lifetime of walking around the place, they made a stop at a small food court where they were selling from slices of pizza to Arthur's old time favorite fish n' chips. At the end, he bought a soft drink, along with a bottle of water, Michelle asked for fish n' chips, making her father frown and shake his head at his daughter's poor food taste, and Francis ended up with a soft drink as well. They sat there for a while, idly chatting and mostly looking around at the families enjoying the night. Michelle kept chatting about her school friends and her music teacher, how he told her stories from places she'd never visit, but wanted to, and how she will be a world traveler when she grows up. Arthur smiled and nodded at her, slightly amused at her dreams, but genially happy that she was this spirited to travel, who knew maybe she would someday make her wish come true. Afterwards, Michelle jumped up and screamed a name in a high pitched voice, making both Francis and Arthur cringle at the sudden sound, they both turned around to see the child running to a girl, quickly wrapping her arms around her and giving her a kiss in both of her cheeks.

"Papa, I will be back soon!" She called out once she noticed her father looking at her and took off with the little brunet. They watch her go until they could no longer see her, before turning around and shaking their heads off at the boldness of the child.

"So, tell me Arthur, what's wrong?" Francis asked after a moment of silence. Arthur kept his eyes on his bottle of water, not making any sign that he was going to answer before he sighed heavily. Francis somehow knew when something was bothering him and it was the other way around as well. They had this unknown connection to know when the other needed help and for that they were both grateful, since neither of the men knew how to express their feeling or inner thoughts correctly without getting into a huge argument with themselves on how they should not bother others.

Arthur turned to look away from him, lazily looking over the few people around, noticing what they were wearing and how they acted.

"Do you remember the e-mail I send you a while back?" Arthur asked, quickly remembering that rushed email that night, the first night he'd gotten Alfred's file home, that night where he stayed up all night studying his case, searching for answer to unasked question.

"What, about the American? Is he giving you problems?" Francis asked, to which he nodded, not only answering his question, but also noticing that Francis very well knew who Arthur was talking about.

"Is not big problems; I mean, he comes to every session and we have the usual talk, but with him I seem to never progress. It's like I'm stuck in the same place we have started, and the one time I do feel like I have accomplished something; that I have helped him just a little, he does something that makes me feel like I haven't... Frustrating, since we both know how much I dislike being useless." Arthur noticed how he ended up giving Francis a little rant; a tired sigh escaped his lips, it was complicated and troublesome, Arthur would repeatedly find himself thinking of him, of his personality, his other personality, and how many other personalities were left to discover.

"Arthur, you do not have to deal with him alone, remember? Your teachers repeated this to you various of times, why don't-"Francis said, but Arthur cut him short, shaking his head repeatedly at his words, because he knew what he was saying and it made him mad, mad that Francis thought of this, mad that he brought up the forbidden topic, he was not going to give up damn it!

"Shut up," He took my hand away from him, not wanting to feel the touch of someone who had just told him to give up. Yeah, Alfred might be a hard case, but just because he was, did not meant Arthur was going to give up that easily, after all, he came to him and no other, _him_.

"You don't know what you are talking about. I never said I needed help, I said he just worried me a lot. I do not need help from anyone." Arthur sounded stubborn to his own self, but he was not taking his words back. Francis shot him and annoyed look, he hated when Arthur got stubborn.

"If you're sure, but just remember that, Arthur, a little help is never bad" Francis had said quietly. He gave him another annoyed look and lastly shrugged, which meant he was dropping the conversation there. They stayed quiet for another while, once again, looking at the people walk pass. Arthur sighed once more, feeling a bit guilty for reacting so angrily at his suggestion. After all, Francis was just trying to help him.

"Fran-"

"She's in the hospital," Francis interrupted. He stared at him for a while, his mouth shaped in a little o, his mind quickly jumping to one person only. Arthur gave Francis a sympathetic look, before reaching for his hand and squeezing it softly in comfort

"I'm sorry Francis." That was the only thing he could say and he hated that, he hated being powerless to help. Francis gave him a bitter smile and a sharp nod, understanding what he meant. He looked defeated, hopeless and worried, extremely worried. Arthur knew something else had happen and he waited patiently for Francis to be able to tell him.

"The doctors said she was not going to last much longer." There was sadness in his voice that made Arthur's heart clench painfully, knowing how much Francis was hurting because of this. He knew how much Francis loved his wife, Jeanne. Arthur was a soul witness of their growing love towards each other. He remembered the nights Francis would stay up late telling Arthur how wonderful Jeanne was, how beautiful and sweet, how brave and strong she was. How she was his first true and only love. Arthur thought of Michelle, how little had she spend with them, how she was going to be after she found out about this.

"Does she-"

"She only knows that Mama is very sick." Arthur nodded, understanding Francis decision. Jeanne had been diagnosed with cancer months back. She had gone to therapies to treat it, but they were not working, so she gave up on them and decided to live what little she had left with her family. Nothing had been said to Michelle yet, and now, he worried on how she would take the parting of her beloved adopting mother.

"She's strong, she'll know Mama is going to a better place where she will not in pain," Francis mumbled, squeezing Arthur's hand tightly while he tried hard to keep in his unshed tears. It almost sounded like he was asking if what he said about Michelle, about Jeanne, was true. Arthur turned to look at the crowd again, thinking of Michelle. She was strong, she was optimistic, but also she loved both of her parents to death. They had saved her from that orphanage, after all. He sighed and turned back to his brother, nodding at what he had said.

"Yes, they will be alright," Arthur promised him. Francis nodded in gratitude and continued to hold onto his hand. For the rest of the night they said nothing more about Jeanne or Alfred. Michelle finally walked back to them and announced how tired she was with a yawn.

The ride back was quiet. Michelle had fallen asleep and the radio was turned off. Francis drop Arthur in his apartment first, saying that he will be keeping him up to date with what was happening, he nodded and waved goodbye to him as he drove up the street. It was quite late. A rush of wind startled him and send shivers up his back, quickly, he searched for his keychain while making his way to the little steps of his apartment building, but was stopped as he ran into someone.

"Bloody hell, look where-" Arthur said before he stopped in mid-sentence right in front of him stood Alfred Jones, the guy that he had been worrying over this afternoon. Alfred's eyes were red, his nose cold, and his sweater seemed to be doing nothing to protect him from the cold; his lower lip was being violently abused by his teeth. Arthur tried to find words to say, but they had all been erased from his mind as he kept staring at him. Alfred kept biting his lip to the point that a little blood was starting to show from between where his lip met his teeth, he freed his lower lip from the torturous prison and quickly licked his dry lips.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

><p><em>*Notes*<em>

_This Chapter has been change to third person, at last, dear God this is way over due. Also I like to thank my dear friend, sassy-gay-karkat, for editing this chapter for me._


	6. Regression and a Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning:** This story contains drug abuse, rape, and mental disorders. It's rated T until further notice.

* * *

><p>The clock on the far wall to his right kept ticking; a not soft or calming sound that only made him be on-edge instead of calming down like he should. Alfred was sitting at the edge of the sofa, his eyes fixed on the forgotten coffee he'd asked Arthur to give him. It was a strange situation; his clients didn't usually come by his house. In fact, he had never given any of them his address, yet, Alfred somehow managed to find it. Arthur glanced at the clock once more. Twenty five minutes had passed in complete silence; was Alfred going to talk? Wasn't he here for that? Arthur was about to lose his patience when the other cleared his throat; almost immediately, Arthur gazed at the other, noticing how he blinked not once, but twice, more than that, like he'd been unaware of his surroundings until now.<p>

"Oh…" The little word escaped the other's lips as he looked around, bewildered, until they landed on Arthur, whom gave the other a slight smile, hoping this will make him talk. After all, that's all that matter, for him to talk.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, and Arthur shrugged.

"No need to apologize, Alfred," he said, trying to make his voice sound as comforting as possible. The guy nodded, which made Arthur wonder if he'd been heard. Another silence fell across the room, the soft ticking of the clock growing louder and louder. Arthur sighed. The silence was sure driving him insane, which was weird, since he was used to the silence; he craved for it at times. But this silence… It suffocated him; it made him want to scream, because it was felt with something, something that made him be on high alert, something that will cause him to break down soon.

"Did you know people used to drill holes through your skull whenever they thought you had some kind of demon inside of you? At the end, it was just a mental disorder, but before… They thought that would cure them… Like an escape way for the demon that was causing them to act like that… It's really interesting, you know, to go from that to the top chemicals nowadays scientist study to determinate what will help fight such horrible disorders… And did you know that most people after the First World War thought they were deaf, but actually it was only their brain that made them think that, feel like that?" This outburst was sudden, random, unexpected. Alfred had started talking not about himself, not about his reasons of being here, but about psychology and history. Arthur stared at the guy, his eyes in disbelief as he wondered what compelled him to talk about this and how he knew this, he'd never imagine Alfred to be one to study psychology… Or history to an extent; from the files he'd received, he seemed more of a physics guy…

"Y-yes, trepanning is really interesting. the beliefs of people lead them to think of the wildest things, and even though they seem barbaric and almost inhuman now, it was the best they could come up with to explain the unexplainable," Arthur agreed with the other, a sly smile playing at the corner of his lips. It was rare; he'd never imagined having this conversation to any of his patients, yet the sunny blond started a conversation of old methods use to fight mental diseases. He truly was strange, but Arthur didn't mind, in fact, he liked his attitude, spontaneous and energetic. This conversation kept going for an hour, Alfred always throwing out facts of history he had learned, and Arthur giving more detail about it, being the one knowing most about this subject. It was almost nearing midnight and neither of them had notice, until the old clock started banging, Arthur turned to look at the hour, surprised it was this late, before he turned back to Alfred only to find him looking very pail and scare.

"Alfred?" The Briton asked, his eyes quickly trying to find his source of discomfort, but not being able to find any; he turned back to the American, his eyes widening as he saw him wrapped his arms around his knees and started rocking back and forth.

"I don't wanna go, Daddy, don't make me go… she's mean to me... Daddy, listen… please listen to me…" Alfred was lost, his eyes giving off that distant look, his voice far, far away. He was no longer in the small living room with Arthur and that did not fail to send a shiver down his back. Quickly he analyzed the situation, the clock began banging and Alfred had a memory, something repressed he did not want to think about. Somehow an old clock was involved and again that infamous lady was involved too. Alfred had regressed to a younger part of himself; he was a child, a child who needed protection, reassurance that he was not going to be hurt by this mysterious lady. Without thinking, Arthur quickly stood up and made his way to the sofa, sitting next to the American, his hands softly reaching out to him and softly drawing him closer, until the boy was leaning on him, his body shaking with fear.

"It's okay Alfred, everything is okay. You are not going to that lady's house, you are here… Remember? I'm here, Alfred, nothing and no one can harm you." He tried to sound as reassuring as he could, softly rub the guy's arm to let him know he was there. It was impossible though; Alfred seemed to be in this semi panic attack along with his regression. He had this shaking to him that made Arthur worry. Minutes later the shaking stopped and he was quiet for a while; Arthur did not let him go, he kept him there, his hand lazily rubbing his arm in a soothing motion, his eyes looking at the opposite wall, thinking of nothing but calming Alfred as best as he could. He did not expect to hear the heartbreaking sob that came from Alfred.

Arthur froze, quickly looking down and seeing the tears flowing down his face like an endless river. Arthur tried to move, to see what was wrong, but was stopped as Alfred wrapped his arms around him and clanged onto him, almost as if he was afraid of letting him go. Arthur did not say a word. He was too shocked to say anything, although he was not at the same time, this was probably another phase of Alfred's regression. Oh, how wrong had he been…

"I don't want to deal with this anymore Arthur," the soft, cracked voice of Alfred Jones whispered, seemingly afraid of saying it, like if he said it too loud he was going to suffer through that again.

"I am tired of this… Almost every day is the same… I don't know who I am anymore." Arthur listened, he listened, clang on to every word, somehow feeling heart broken. Alfred, poor nice Alfred. All his life he'd been living in this nightmare filled world, his mind always trying to protect him from what hurt him the most. For the first time in five years Arthur felt helpless. He knew these things took time, he knew it was not easy to help people with problems as deep as this, but he still wouldn't give up.

"Alfred…" Arthur found himself whispering, his eyes closing as he hold on to the American tighter, like his embrace would make his pain go away. He sighed, his own breath shuddering at the pack feeling at his chest.

_He remembered the last time he felt like this, it was a sunny afternoon and he was at Francis' house, Michelle was still in school and Francis was out getting a few groceries, so Arthur had been left alone with sweet Jeanne, Francis' wife, she was a beautiful young woman, with gentle yet strong hands and the courage of a thousand soldiers. She was Francis' whole world and she was the nicest woman Arthur had known apart from their mother. She had been sick lately, worrying Francis a whole lot, but Jeanne, always sweet and caring Jeanne, hid her emotions around her husband and child. Arthur remembered how she watched Francis go, how her smile immediately dropped and how a heavy sigh came from her lips. Arthur was a bit astonished at how tired she looked, how sad, how… not herself. He remember asking what was wrong, remembered the look on her bright greenish blue eyes. Arthur had never imagined what he heard next and how heartbroken and powerless he was at the news, he knew he wouldn't be able to help her, no one could; he remembered looking back at the way Francis had gone and the words Jeanne had told him. _

"_I know he's strong, but he'll still need you with him… This is all I ask from you Arthur, stay with him, for me, for Michelle… Stay with him." _

Arthur blinked a few times before realizing where he was again, how he was holding Alfred, how Alfred was holding on to him, how his emotions seemed to be a wreck at the moment, and he knew he would not be able to leave Alfred. An ethic of psychologist was to never get attach to any of their patients, each and every one of them came to them to be able to talk, rant, express themselves without the pestering knowledge that they were talking to a friend or family member. That's why they were here for, to help, to give a third opinion, and to guide them to the right path of recovery. Arthur broke this law, had grown attached to this young lad. He should have noticed the first time he took the file papers of him to his house and studied them all night. He'd spend too much time looking into Alfred's history, his few progresses with other psychologist, and his brother's own tales about their younger life.

Unfortunately, Arthur could not say he regretted his attachment to him, not when Alfred was like this, desperate, scared, and asking, begging for help, for his help. Steady hands reached for the Alfred's hand, softly and firmly taking those in his own, making him look up at who they belonged to. Arthur smiled down at him; his eyes shining with a resolution and a goal that made Alfred feel the flicker of hope once again rise in him.

"I promise you, I will do all that I can to help you Alfred. I will," The Briton promised, his bright, emerald eyes staring back at blue safire ones, blue eyes of a child who was stuck in a young man's body, blue eyes of a young man stuck in a child's mind.

* * *

><p><em>*Notes* <em>  
><span>Treppaning<span>_ was actually used a lot before, people thought that what caused mental diseases and headaches were demons who possessed the person and their logic was that if you make a whole in the skull, the demon will go away and the person would be cure! Don't worry, most of them survived this kind of "surgery" and is also consider one of the most ancient surgeries ever practiced in the world (whether it worked or not)_

_Also if you noticed, Arthur said Alfred had regressed into a child like state. Which practically means that, the mind regresses into an early stage of development to be able to deal with situations that affect the individual mentally._

_Just some little fun facts, so I, again, apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I did try my best to get it done as soon as possible, but between studying, dying in homework, and packing, I couldn't find time to do it until now! Also big news, I'll soon be moving to Canada (yes Canada) and this means I will have time to write stuff again! So be expecting chapters soon for both _"The Seven Personalities"_ and _"I Promised To Come Back Alive"

_And again, thank to my lovely beta sassy-gay-karkat whom edited this for me = u =_

_Reviews are always welcome! _


End file.
